Towers
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: hiding was a daily think for Princess Maka until she ran into the wrong room, once with a red eyed sorcerer and news that will change her life. Maka now has 3 weeks to master a single magic class or the madness will take over.


'run' she thought as she ran down the corridors. She didn't even recognized the rooms she was running in. "MAKA! COME BACK NOW!" she ran faster entering the first door she saw. Once the door was closed she leaned against it and took a deep breath. "ummm can I help you, princess?" Maka nearly jumped out of her shoes. "who are you and why are you in the castle?!" Maka yelled willing her heart to stop beating so fast "I live here" The guy said with a confused look on his face. "so you are squatting in the castle, do you know that is a crime, and the punishment is death." Maka said crossing her arms "yes it would be a crime except im the royal sorcerer" The guy said with a cocky grin "my father, the king said we have no such person in our courts. So either your lying or he his." The princess stated. There was a knock at the door making the princess jump. She watcher as the boy waved his hand in front of her and then open the door.

The princess was about to run when the door was already opened and her dad couldn't see her "did the princess run in here, she's hiding… again." The king said searching the room "no she is not, if she was I would already be packing, you threaten me every time she runs off, sir" the boy said "Soul I swear, she cannot find out about you! She has magic in her blood just like her mother, I don't want her to use it, the magic will disappear soon." The king said his eyes finally landing on Soul. "her 18th moon is already among us?" Soul asked "I should warn you, Spirit, if she doesn't use her magic by then she could." Soul was cut off "I don't have time for this I must find her at once."

Spirit left the room closing the door loudly behind him. Soul looked towards Maka and waved his hand again "how, how did my dad not see me?" Maka asked "why was he lying to me and about so much?!" Maka started to walk around the room rambling about her father. "listen, Princess Maka, your dad couldn't see you because I put a cloaking spell over you, but there is a more important matter to discuss at the moment. Your powers." Soul said Maka stopped dead in her tracks to look at the sorcerer "my powers?" It was barely a whisper but they both knew it was said. "yes, when you were younger, and my master was the royal sorcerer, a prophet told your father that you had a gift, a gift that in the wrong hands could destroy the world, the prophet said you had a Grigori soul, the soul of an angel. If you don't use your powers by your 18th birthday you could be taken over by madness."

It was quiet for a long time as Maka stared at Soul. The tension in the room was thicker the butter. "I'll go mad by my 18th birthday if I don't use magic? If that was true, my father wouldn't want to keep it from me." Maka said her narrowing her eyes to look at the sorcerer "yeah, that's true except that he wouldn't know, he won't research the topic, he doesn't want to know anything about it. Stein, warned me that if you hadn't naturally come into your powers by now I would have to intervene, by you 18th birthday you must choose a class and master it." Maka took a seat "I have to choose a class and master it in three weeks?" Maka said "yeah… and there is one more thing, I'm not allowed near you so you can't come here during the day, and if your father thinks you're too close too magic he will kick me out of the castle. Then you won't have a teacher." Soul watched her carefully, this had been a lot of information. Soul had fully intended to ignore the girl and let her father deal with the end results of his mistake, but the prophet had said more then what the child's soul would be. The prophet also mentioned the type of magic she would excel in and who she would fall in love with.

That's why he was locked away in some random room as far away as the king could keep him from the Princess, keep your friends close and you enemies closer. Soul snickered there was no way he would fall in love with a flat chested princess, she deserved a prince, hell she was betrothed to Prince Blackstar, anyways. And how could anyone fall in love with a white haired red eyed demon, with monster teeth who mastered in destruction and conjuring magic.

"fine ill do it, Mama always said to keep magic in my heart so I will try my best, what classes can I choose from?" Maka asked "there are many different options but I have a hunch you would do wonders in heling magic, I got a feeling that you like to help others." Maka looked at him "yea I guess that would be a good fit, after I master it can I master other classes?" Maka asked "yea, you can, you can master as many classes as you want." Maka nodded to Souls answer "fine then, I will see you tomorrow at 10, get some sleep I don't plan to leave till I pass beginner." Maka said determination shining through her eyes. Soul watched her leave "just like your mother," Soul snickered as he left to go to sleep.


End file.
